


无法拯救与被拯救

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 小卡水仙真好嗑, 帝卡/2014卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 大概是帝卡刚有力量还不懂怎样控制而被我强法衍生出来的一个小片段吧...反正想到什么就写什么了，但卡水仙真好嗑啊！！怎么就没人和我一起嗑！





	无法拯救与被拯救

他已经堕落太久了。似是已经染上人类的各种恶习，忘记了当初身为天使的一切，从唇边溢出的酒液染透了他的衣服，与这末日的空气交缠混合著发酵出一股难闻的气味。

他陷在泥沼中，放弃了挣扎。

“Cass——干点正经的事。”无畏领袖不似以前看上去那股毛毛躁躁，感情匿在了责任下头，但比以前倒是更加容易动怒。他禁不住从脑袋传来的那股疼痛，伤痕累累的手使劲揉了揉太阳穴。天启比想像中来得更急促与猛烈，彷佛短短几个瞬间，世界就开始为此崩塌。

他成为了首领，成为了领袖。他不能再像以前那样随心，即使担心着总是自以为是的弟弟却也只能留在原地，为那班跟随他的人作打算。寻找居住地，获得物资、武器，待一切勉强定下时他才获得了喘息的时间，去回望那个紧跟在他身后的属于他的天使。

只见天启之下，天使不再圣洁自傲。唇眸微勾出一个漂亮的弧度，酒精替他漂亮的眼眸蒙上了一层薄膜，添上了一层不应存在的灰尘，使轻挑的话语可以轻易吐出、使他的注视令人感到被爱着、使姑娘们褪下衣服与他一起沉沦在欲望之中。

本应握紧天使之刃的手微颤着却死死握紧了空掉的酒瓶直直往嘴里塞去，吊儿郎当的和个嬉皮士一样一手一个姑娘倒显得他格外快活。“我只是让她们别太紧张，安抚人们的内心有哪里不正经了？”他侧了侧头回望过去，只是避过了Dean的目光、避去了他不愿面对的过去。

每次眼神的交接都让Castiel回忆起天启以前的日子，他还没被逐出天堂的日子。他已经无法再展开拍动的翅膀一直垂坠在他身后，在地面划过泥地水潭留下道无人能见的痕迹。

“你经历过什么？”似是梦一般，他看见了自己，但又能肯定不是自己。他感受到那股强大的荣光在试探着他，疑惑的目光率先落在他身上，然后便是一只手抚上他的脸庞。“你为何会沦落至此？”

Castiel从没尝试过这样直视过自己，应该说，没有人会尝试过。他只能隐约看到对方的真身，更多的却是从那相似的眼眸中透出的怜悯与好奇，真实得让他怀疑这不单是一个醉后出现的梦境而已。

关于梦到过去的自己这个猜想尚末冒出太多便被打散，即使时间久远可这丝毫不减他的记忆中的一切，记忆中他全盛时期的模样也没有像这般耀眼过——就似是那些大天使，或是上帝？

Castiel与卡西迪奥，一个彻底堕落到与人类无太多差别的天使和一个新上帝。

可这个组合也莫名过于好笑了吧。

“Castiel...”属于上位者的那位卡西迪奥率先微蹲了下来看着坐于地上的他，再如那从不改变的习惯一样因疑惑歪了歪头“你经历过什么我不知道的”？只是未等回答字语从Castiel已经干躁脱皮的唇瓣吐出，熟悉却更加强大的荣光已经擅自斥遍他全身运走着试图修补已经伤痕累累的躯体，一直垂拉在地上的破翅被激得再次展开却只是稍拍打一下便又重新垂坠落地与泥水作伴。

而那些埋于最底层的被忽视与独自学习面对新的生活的迷茫，犹豫和恐惧以及无止尽的后悔等等数不尽的负面情绪从交融的那个瞬间被带回到上帝的身上。这些情绪他也曾拥有过、熟悉过，可已经作为新上帝的他已经不会再为这些事情迷失方向，他就是自己的方向和正义。

不论是温家的拒绝，上帝的沉默还是弟兄姐妹们的咒骂，这里已经没有什么能再伤到他才对...可同样地他不知道该怎样去安慰自己。

犹豫之下漆黑翅膀扬起把对方纳入了自己的羽翼之下，一个再传统不过的保护与安抚的方法。“或许可以由我来指引你以后的方向。”手显得有点僵硬地伸手与翅膀一样拥着这副已经摇摇欲坠、接近崩溃边缘的身体，陌生却又努力地尝试着鼓励和治愈，可宇宙法则之下他还是无法把另一个自己给修补好，耗了大部分的力量也只能把那双天使而言十分重要的翅膀重新填满新生的松软羽毛，借自己的荣光融进对方的身体那交缠的温暖减轻伤痛携给对方的痛楚。

然而在这个天使早已离去且关上天堂的世界里，一个简单的WingsHug轻松瓦解了Castiel这几年储下来的孤独，把时间带回了以前于地狱把义人拯救出来前的日子，除去他不听话的翅膀还是不愿带他再次抚摸那些松软的云朵且给予对方一个回应的WingsHug。一切都和以前一样。Castiel伸手用力回抱对方，用着现在他唯一能用的属于人类的方式回应着他，把依赖与脆弱逐点剥露在他眼前。

没有什么过多的言语，仅仅需要拥抱。卡西迪奥倚靠着这唯一的方法去修复Castiel和自己。然后再一次在心底说服自己吞下炼狱灵魂是个十分正确的选择。

看，他需要他自己，没有这份力量他则只会和之前一样什么也做不到。这么想着卡西迪奥拥着对方的手忍不住又收紧了几分。

他需要他。  
他们彼此需要来治愈自己。

在Castiel醒来后，卡西迪奥羽翅彷佛还扣在他的背上让他继续埋在对方怀里感受天启到来后从未出现过的安心与依赖感。然而，一切只剩下重新开始掉落的羽毛告诉他遇上的不仅仅是一个梦境而已。

他又得开始看着他的羽毛逐渐褪落，就像一开始的时候一样，用尽最后的荣光带回幸存者的性命后独自看着那些羽毛布在他走过的每一寸地上。

另一则不需要睡眠的上帝则嗅着风衣衣袖上的那阵酒精气味，他尝试着去记住另一个他，然后不得不被动地等待下一次无法控制的困意借睡眠把他带过去他身边。可这却再也没发生过，哪怕他尝试着主动投入睡梦之中也一样。

他是上帝，也不是上帝。

他不知道却怎么才能打开另一个世界的大门，他也没有这个时间去研究。身体藏着的力量搞垮了他，还有利维坦、温家兄弟、世界种种该被浄化的罪恶——他被迫着迈开步子走进了水中，然后便是一片黑暗。

他不是上帝，他连自己也无法拯救。

Castiel重新振作了一段时间，拖着他的断腿跟在前线搜刮物资、跟着他曾经的信仰一起战斗，任由虎口被震得生痛，子弹从枪口跃出划破空气扼杀自己面对死亡的可能性。“我什么时候对我们无畏的领袖说过不？”他没再见过那说要指引他方向的上帝，可过去的信仰让他义无反顾地答应了参加那个必死计划。他看着从过去来到现在的猎魔人，心想这或许也是个好结局。

从一开始他便知道他无法被拯救，那怕对方答应过一样，希望的启明星未升起太高就重新落下。

他只是个毫无希望的可怜虫。


End file.
